Revelando lo escondido
by SunnyNessie
Summary: Después de una dura noche de trabajo, Jeff colapsa y enferma y es cuidado por Paula, de quien esconde algunos de sus más preciados secretos...  El título no va es fome  y el sumario tampoco, jeje. Pero no se me ocurría otra cosa! R&R!


**Espero disfruten este humilde one-shot... porque en realidad, a mi me gustó escribirlo... jiji...**

**

* * *

**

¿Serían... las doce de la noche? O quizá más, pero él sabía que iba a la mitad de su trabajo. Mientras trabajaba, el tiempo para él no existía. Podía amanecerse y no tener idea de que afuera se asomaba el Sol hasta que abría las cortinas, o bien hasta que sus amigos comenzaban a levantarse.

Dedicó un tiempo de su pequeña invención, para por lo menos adaptarse a la hora de la noche, o de la mañana.

_ Las tres y cuarto de la mañana..._ dijo para sus adentros. Decidió estirar un poco su espalda, alargó sus brazos, y luego descansó pesadamente en el respaldo de la dura silla del hotel. Mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, se retiró los anchos y pesados anteojos y los depositó con cuidado a un lado, se restregó los ojos y terminó masajeándose la frente, como si la cabeza le estuviera doliendo. Pero no era así. La verdad es que, por primera vez, Jeff Andonuts estaba desconcentrado.

_¿Será esto... correcto? ¿Está bien que me sienta así?_

Dejando el trabajo a un lado, pero colocándose los anteojos, se quedó un buen rato pensando, mirando al techo y contando las tablas una y otra vez. Su voz se le aparecía en todas partes, como si estuviera llamándole una vez más, tal y como la primera vez. Su melodiosa voz, tan agradable y siempre muy femenina, escapando de sus suaves y rosados labios, que a la vista se veían dulces y atractivos. Su cabello acariciando su rostro, mientras el viento jugueteaba con ellos, y sus brillantes, hermosos ojos de color azul gozantes y dotados de inocencia.

_No. Basta. Concéntrate..._

Jeff sacudió la cabeza, dos veces seguidas, despertando en el oscuro y gris ambiente de la habitación. Pero no podía resistirlo. Sin embargo, al pensar que ella... ella era de alguien más, que prefería a otra persona, le daba dolor de estómago, y un fuerte apretón en el pecho se le hacía presente. Siempre pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, y siempre se les veía muy felices. Por esa misma razón, el encontrarla atractiva le parecía un pecado para él, algo fuera de lugar. Y así con esa excusa, lograba olvidarlo.

¿Qué era lo que Ness tenía que él no pudiese tener?

Y muy pronto, Jeff se vio enfrentado a la realidad.

Esa noche, el trabajo rellenó todo su vacío interior.

* * *

"Hey, Jeff. Despierta."

"Nhmn?"

Jeff asomó la cabeza por entre sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. Después de todo, había estado trabajando por mucho rato, e incluso después de una larga jornada llena de eventos (muchos de ellos, batallas) junto a sus amigos. Los demás, al llegar al hotel, cayeron rendidos sobre las camas, pero Jeff se dedicó a mejorar su arma debido a que encontraba que ya estaba pasada y no le servía. Naturalmente, colapsó de cansancio.

"¿Jeff?"

"Ya estoy, ya estoy..."

Comenzó a levantarse de la mesa, encontrando sus movimientos muy lentos y sintiéndose más pesado de lo común. _¿Qué acaso todavía estaré cansado?_

"¿No prefieres irte a dormir un rato en una de las camas?"

"No podría retrasarlos a todos solo porque necesito descansar. Debemos seguir adelante..." la voz de Jeff sonaba quebradiza, pero él sabía que era porque recién se estaba despertando.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, sí... no te preocupes, emm..." Jeff, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera había prestado atención a quién era el que lo había despertado, se sorprendió al mirar hacia atrás y dio un pequeño salto. "¿Paula?"

Ella, con rostro preocupado, tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. Jeff se sonrojó, y volvió a mirar a la mesa, avergonzado. Se levantó de la silla de un sopetón, y de pronto se tambaleó un poco, afirmándose de la mesa con brazo, y con la mano del otro masajeándose nuevamente la frente, esta vez por dolor de cabeza.

Paula se acercó a él, y con el usual toque maternal que tenía siempre y que usaba con los niños en la preescolar, alargó la mano y la colocó en la frente de Jeff. Él de inmediato se sonrojó aún más, al verla y sentirla tan cerca de él.

"Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre..." diagnosticó. Jeff dudó de aquello: estaba rojo de vergüenza, por tanto su rostro había aumentado en calor. Por otro lado, la cabeza le dolía, así como también su garganta, la que sintió seca. "Ven, vamos."

"No, Paula. De verdad no tienes de que preocuparte... Estoy-"

Y así fue como perdió la batalla. Una lluvia de estornudos se apoderó del momento. Paula casi se lo llevó de una oreja hasta la cama.

"¿Te importa si me acuesto con esta ropa?"

"Con tal de que descanses, bien. Pero sácate el vestón."

Mientras se metía a la cama, Paula fue la que le ayudó a quitarse el vestón y la que le colocó el cobertor, tapándole cariñosamente. Jeff se sintió un poco mal por dejar que Paula hiciera esas cosas, e incluso la timidez en ese momento se apoderó de él. No habló hasta que Paula terminó de acomodarlo, colocándole una almohada en la espalda. Cuando ya se vio terminada, se sentó al lado de Jeff, cruzando sus brazos sobre las piernas.

"¿Dónde están Ness y Poo?" dijo, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a congestionarse. _Oh, rayos... Sí estoy enfermo..._

"Se fueron a buscar un lugar tranquilo para entrenar. Luego irían de compras, por si encontraban algún objeto que nos sirviera de algo."

"Ya veo... ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no los acompañaste?"

"Hmm... No lo sé." Dijo, mirando hacia arriba, con un dedo sobre sus labios. Su voz sonó inocente, como si no supiera qué era lo que la había mantenido allí realmente. "Un presentimiento, supongo..."

"Ah." Fue todo lo que pudo mascullar en ese momento.

El silencio se abrió paso y descansó sobre ambos. Jeff tosió un par de veces, y luego estornudó, y pronto entonces necesitó un pañuelo.

"No te preocupes. Te iré a buscar uno de inmediato."

"¿Estás leyendo mi mente?" dijo, medio molesto, medio divertido. Paula le miró, asegurándole que no era así.

"En realidad era bastante obvio... Pero juro que no he entrado en ella."

Y nuevamente el silencio. Paula caminó lentamente hacia el baño y trajo de este un rollo de papel higiénico. Se lo pasó a Jeff, que inmediatamente se sonó la nariz.

"Ugh. Hace mucho que no me enfermaba así. Ni siquiera estando en Winters."

"Debe de ser por culpa de los cambios de temperatura. Pero no te preocupes, no durará mucho, Ness se hará cargo del resfrío." dijo, todavía de pie.

Jeff la observó mientras decía todo eso. La parte final la había dicho con un toque más femenino de lo común. O bien estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Daba igual, lo que sabía era que la chica estaba realmente enamorada del chico de la gorra.

El dolor de cabeza pronto le fue molesto y la fiebre parecía incomodarle un poco.

"¿Te molesta si me duermo un poco?"

Paula le dirigió su mirada, y él notó que algo le molestaba.

"No me debes preguntar. Sólo hazlo. Si tú quieres, entonces duerme. No esperes a que los demás te digan lo que tienes que hacer."

Jeff no argumentó en contra. Ella tenía razón. Todo el mundo le pasaba a llevar debido a que no tenía la fuerza como para decir 'no'. Toda su vida había sido mandado a hacer cosas que a veces le gustaban, o muchas otras detestaba. Por lo tanto estaba acostumbrado a preguntar antes de hacer, incluso las cosas más insignificantes.

"Me quedaré a cuidarte en caso de cualquier cosa, así que puedes estar tranquilo." Dijo, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Él se sonrojó (nuevamente) al saber y escuchar que ella lo cuidaría. Se colocó de costado, se tapó hasta la barbilla y trató de dormir, pensando en nada más que ella.

_Qué injusto es todo esto..._

Mientras Jeff dormía, Paula se dedicó a ordenar sus pertenencias para comenzar nuevamente la jornada. Recorrió toda la habitación, recogiendo cosas que de seguro pertenecían al grupo, ordenando cada rincón de la pequeña habitación.

Pasó entonces hacia el escritorio, en donde se detuvo un rato. Observó la nueva invención de Jeff; una pistola láser. O eso era lo que parecía. Lo que sabía era que no estaba completamente terminada dado a que se había exhaustado. Todas sus herramientas y pequeñas piezas de la pistola parecían estar literalmente tiradas por la mesa.

_Este niño... Nunca sabe cuando detenerse..._

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo pensar de nuevo. Jeff hacía todo eso porque no poseía nada más fuerte que su pistola, al contrario de ellos tres que poseían PSI y que además utilizaban armas en su defensa. Él lo hacía para no sentirse débil, para probar que si no podía ser como ellos, al menos podía tener su resistencia y fuerza.

Sin embargo, él siempre era el vulnerable. Al que atacaban con facilidad, y al que mayoritariamente dejaban fuera de combate en un instante. Aún así, él era valiente. Y de muy buen corazón. Él se atrevió a salvarlos, a pesar de vivir en otro país lejos de Eagleland y dejó todo atrás, pudiendo pensar que eran solo juegos mentales, o un simple sueño. Y no le importó pensar que podía perder la vida. Y hasta ahora no le importa nada, ni siquiera saber que siempre será el primero en caer en cada batalla. Paula admiraba cada detalle que encontraba en él.

Y por esa misma razón, Paula siempre lo protegía. A él es al primero que le levanta un escudo PSI, al que le sube la ofensa y la defensa. A ella no le gustaba verle colapsar y terminar en el hospital, sobretodo cuando era por protegerla.

Y por eso es que se había quedado en el hotel con él. El presentimiento que había tenido era con respecto a Jeff. No había querido decírselo por vergüenza.

Dejó las cosas a un lado y se dirigió a la cama en la que se encontraba Jeff dormitando profundamente. Estaba de espalda, por tanto, podía observarle el rostro con mucho más detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con sus anteojos. Se acercó a él, y se los retiró, dejándolos en la mesita de noche. Sin anteojos se veía diferente, pero no para mal. Tenía las pestañas largas y encrespadas, dándole un aspecto enternecedor junto con las pecas y su nariz respingada. Eran detalles que ella no veía día a día, y que ahora aprovechaba al máximo.

Se sentó en el lugar de antes, y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello rubio, sorprendentemente suave y sedoso. Vio que se había destapado un poco, descubriéndose ambos brazos, uno descansando sobre su estómago, y el otro estirado sobre el cobertor, su mano muy cerca de donde se hallaba sentada Paula. Sin pensarlo un segundo, su propia mano se fue a descansar sobre la de él, encontrándose con su suave piel. Sus mejillas comenzaron a irradiar calor, colocándose rosadas, y su corazón palpitaba ferozmente, al humilde contacto con la mano de Jeff.

_Es un chico frágil, pero a la vez muy fuerte..._

Deslizó su mano por debajo de la de él, y la apretó delicadamente, como si se fuera a dañar. Observó su rostro nuevamente, deleitándose con la nueva belleza que en él encontraba. Era un chico muy buen mozo. Y para mejor, era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Y la timidez le daba el toque tierno, aparte de su torpeza y sus anteojos.

Paula sonrió. No halló mejor forma de expresar sus emociones en ese momento. Era un verdadero privilegio estar con un chico como él, con tantas buenas cualidades, sobre todas ellas, un buen corazón. Toda la magia del momento se apoderó de ella, hasta que entonces se advirtió de que Jeff comenzaba a hablar. O bien, a mascullar.

Rápidamente procedió a retirar su mano, pero al momento de hacerlo, se vio atascada entre los dedos de Jeff que la sostenían sin violencia. Paula lo miró sorprendida, y muy tensa.

"No... Se siente bien..." dijo, medio adormilado.

Paula le miró a la cara, encontrándose con sus ojos. Eran unos hermosos, cálidos y curiosos ojos verdes. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo, y dejó entonces que la mano de Jeff se apoderara de la suya.

"Te necesito... ahora... aquí a mi lado..."

Siendo el chico tímido, lo usual era que Jeff no hablara mucho. O al menos, más de lo que pensaba. Esta vez él mismo rompió la regla. Paula se sonrojó, y se acercó otro poco más a él. Y así otro poquito más...

Paula se acurrucó al costado de Jeff, encima de las tapas, colocando su brazo encima de su abdomen. Él alargó su brazo, envolviendo sus caderas, y la apretujó gentilmente.

"¿No tendrás fiebre?"

Paula alargó la mano y quiso tomarle la temperatura, pero Jeff refutó a esto y sostuvo su mano en el aire, entrelazándo sus dedos.

"No. Soy consciente de lo que hago. Siempre he querido expresar lo que siento por ti..." dijo suavemente, descansando ambas.

Ella lo abrazó, con más ganas, sintiendo escalofríos al momento en que Jeff le habló. Se acurrucó aún más, empezando a distinguir el rico aroma de Jeff, relajándola por completo. Jeff sonreía infinitamente, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando los finos y suaves cabellos rubios de Paula, disfrutando cada segundo que vivía en ese momento.

Por primera vez, Jeff Andonuts se sintió en el Cielo.

* * *

**:B ¿Qué tal? No quise hacer besitos... porque no me siento así como para escribirlo... jeje.**


End file.
